The Idea Pit
by Black Magic99
Summary: Just some idea's that i have and haven't gotten around to publishing. If you find one that you like, PM me for more of my thoughts on the topic, or if you want me to write it, do the same and I might. I am interested about what you where you will good with them.
1. Naruto

**I do not own Naruto, but this idea is MINE so let me know if you use it.**

 **Naruto:**

Now this is a story all about how my life got twisted upside down and if you'd like to read about it just stay right there. I'll tell you how I became the first princess of Hell… wait… what? FemNaru X Gaara

Fem Naruto find the fem Kyuubi at young age and she becomes her new mother. Naruto hate almost everyone in the village and will leave as soon as she killed those she thinks are responsible for Kushina's death. Minato, Lord Third, Madara. Very powerful. But not kage on her own yet.

 **Please let me know what you think, or if you want more info.**


	2. Naruto 2

**I do not own Naruto, but this idea is Mine so let me know if you use it.**

 **Naruto:**

After trying a space/time jutsu, Fem Naruto is sent back through time and ends up in the clan war period with no memory of who she is. Found and raised but a civilian family she knew the love of a family, but when they are murdering in a battle between the Senju and Uchiha; how far will she go to get her revenge on them with her new name Ketsurou (Bloody Wolf). Timetravel, femNaru, Zanpakuto, very powerful.

Stronger than Madara, slightly weaker than Hashirama for a time.

 **P.S.: Likely to write myself.**

 **Please let me know what you think, or if you want more info.**


	3. Naruto 3

**I do not own Naruto, but this idea is MINE so let me know if you use it.**

 **Naruto:**

After a certain event in his life Naruto give up on his dream of Hokage and being a ninja altogether. Discovered by a wandering samurai by chance, he will learn the way of the blade and follow his code of honor to the letter. Slightly older Naruto. Yachiro (bleach) like femHaku. Yachiru like Haku. Naruto X Yugito

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Naruto 4

**I do no own Naruto, but this idea is MINE so let me know if you use it.**

 **Naruto:**

After finding him starved and beaten Kurenia adopts Naruto and gives him the life he deserves. Now with the support of a mother and a little help from the Kyuubi he might be about to become the ninja of his dreams.

 **Please let me know what you think, or if you want more info.**


	5. Naruto, Percy Jackson

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jack, but this idea is MINE so let me know if you use it.**

 **Naruto, Percy Jackson Crossover:**

Lord Naruto Uzumaki, the demi-titan son of Rhea is an immortal titan and last from the shinobi times, tries to decide if he should help the Olympians even though they have wronged him, or help destroy them. Naruto X Hestia maybe.

 **Please let me know what you think, or if you want more info.**


	6. Naruto, Bleach

**I do not own Naruto, but this idea is Mine so let me know if you use it.**

 **Naruto, Bleach Crossover:**

Naruto, after the death of his mother is taken to Sole Society and is adopted by Unohana. Naruto X Yoruichi

Young Naruto is adopted by civilian woman and leaves the village with her. Village has woman killed to keep him as their weapon. In a rage Naruto opens a portal to Soul Society. Unohana finds him and adopts him. Yoruichi and Naruto same age. two zanpakuto, one is Kyuubi's sprit.

 **Please let me know what you think, or if you want more info.**


	7. Bleach

**I do not own Bleach, but this idea is Mine so let me know if you use it.**

 **Bleach:**

Wondering around for hundreds of years can feel even longer to those without a purpose. Just when he had given up, the one who he would've thought of as an enemy saved him. Now he will follow her whether she wants him to or not. OC x Halibel

OC captain is betrayed by Soul Society and wonders the world for who knows how long looking for a purpose. When he is about to give up Halibel indirectly saves him and he swears to sever and protect her to the best of his abilities from all threats.

 **Please let me know what you think, or if you want more info.**


End file.
